


Hot Nights

by Afixxia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: FTM Apprentice, Fluff, I can't take the heat, It was hot when I wrote this okay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, My brain was muddled, Other, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, literally just self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afixxia/pseuds/Afixxia
Summary: Short pre-game fic.Asra is off travelling again, leaving the apprentice alone for a while.Vesuvia probably isn't the best place for somebody who can't stand the heat.





	Hot Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Will likely upload this to my Arcana side blog on Tumblr at some point (dreaming-of-asra), so don't worry about that.

I rolled over in the bed, the sheets sticking to my sweat-soaked skin, along with the shirt Asra had lent me to sleep in as I tried to find a cooler place on the bed - somewhere I might actually begin to drift off. Yet even without the heat from my master in the bed beside me (gone off on another of his journeys some weeks ago) such a thing just didn't seem to be possible.

A dull thud and a muffled curse from downstairs drew me from my thoughts and I sat upright quickly, giving up on trying to sleep as I instead climbed out of bed, leaving the room and creeping down the stairs into the darkened back room, where my mentor was straightening out a candle stand he had apparently knocked on the way in, arms already half out of his coat sleeves making his task more difficult than it should've been.

I felt the familiar brush of scales over my bare foot and stooped down to offer my arm to Faust, smiling as she coiled herself around it, and Asra looked up at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Ryan, I didn't mean to wake you," he told me softly, peering at me through the dim light that filtered through to us courtesy of a lantern somewhere beyond the window.

"You didn't," I grumbled, wandering over to take a seat in the hope that it might help me with my dizziness. "Too hot to sleep."

Asra let out a low breathy chuckle and a fond mumble of 'you never change' as he crouched down in front of me, running his fingers through my sweat-slicked hair to push it back from my face before bringing his hands to my cheeks. I leaned into his touch eagerly, eyes fluttering closed as his cooling magic began to flow through my body, drawing a deep breath of contentment out of me.

"I missed you," I slurred sleepily when he had finished, and he laughed as I pulled his smaller form into my arms, hugging me back readily and burying his face in my shoulder.

"You mean you missed me being here to cool you down," he teased, and I groaned, too tired to be drawn into a game as I instead hugged him a little tighter.

"Missed _you_ ," I insisted firmly, close enough to see through the dark the way that his gaze softened, and the fondness in his eyes as he rested his forehead on mine briefly before pressing a playful kiss to my nose.

"I missed you too Ryan," he told me sincerely.

My eyes were drooping closed too much for me to catch any more than a blurred glimpse of Asra's beaming smile as he hugged me close one more time before pulling me to my feet and back up the stairs, but the delight he and Faust felt at being home radiated off of them in waves, and that was more than enough for me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in July I believe, it was hot. That's literally my entire reasoning behind this piece.


End file.
